Listening In
by Simply-Cath
Summary: A series of short fics featuring Wade x Heath.  Each story will focus on one of the five senses.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Listening In

AUTHOR: Simply-Cath

DISCLAIMER : Don't own the characters involved, this didn't happen, using the names without permission, etc.

DISTRIBUTION: WWFSML, here, if anyone would like to post it on their site, please get my permission first. Go ahead, ask, don't be shy.

RATING: M

CONTENT: m/m slash, implied m/m/m slash. You've been warned. If you don't like slash, don't read this.

NOTES: Takes place during season 1 of NXT.

CHARACTERS: Chris Jericho, Wade Barrett and someone else, revealed at the end.

SUMMARY: Time for some slightly unconventional pro-to-rookie advice.

Listening In

By: Cath

It strikes me that my rookie has stopped listening to me; and when the heavyweight champion is trying to give you advice, you'd better damn well pay attention. My hand lashes out, then burns after the contact. Barrett's head snaps to one side; he looks pissed. He's about two seconds from coming after me, but let him try. You don't rise to the level I'm at without knowing how to fell guys a hell of a lot bigger than you.

"Listen up, Barrett," the words calm him down a touch, but I'm not mollified yet. "I'm starting to think that you don't want this very much." That definitely gets his attention, but I continue before he can do more than open his mouth. "Here you are, you have the unabashed privilege of getting Chris Jericho for your pro. You have the world heavyweight champion giving you personalized advice on how to succeed in this industry, and how to be a champion... but you? You can't even bother to maintain eye contact. And that sort of distraction can cost you a match, cost you a championship and it will damn sure cost you this competition. So tell me, Wade, what in the hell is worth risking all of that?"

He doesn't answer verbally; instead, he glances over to the side again. This time, I look over to see what is so damned important.

Down the hall, it seems that a few other rookie/pro conferences are going on. Regal and his ox are there, so are Christian and the ginger, Miz and the twerp and Hardy and his midget.

Barrett's eyes are burning with something that isn't quite hatred, but I can't tell who he's looking at. All right, fine, if it'll get my rookie's eyes back on the prize, then so be it: Time for some slightly unconventional pro-to-rookie advice.

This time my hand goes on his shoulder, instead of across his face. Not as dramatic, but it gets his eyes on me again. "All right, Wade, listen up. I want you to do whatever it takes to get your head back in the game, do you understand me?"

That familiar smirk settles across Barrett's features. "You're right, of course. I think I'll get on it straight away."

He turns away from me and heads towards the others. I go in the opposite direction, satisfied that my problem will be solved in one way or another. The itch will get scratched or he'll get slapped for the second time, but hey, a pro can't prepare his rookie for everything, now can he?

(**)

I'm not sure who started the unofficial "rookies room with pro" rule, but it's certainly worked in my favour. Barrett's quiet, neat and respectful. Even if he were here, I'd be showering first.

As I open the bathroom door, I see the knob twist and Barrett comes in. He's smirking of course, but there's a little more to it.

I toss my towel back over my shoulder. "Did you take care of things?" Normally, I wouldn't give a shit, but I don't want to be saddled with a dud for a rookie.

"Oh yes," I didn't think that smug grin could get any wider, but here we are. "Yes, the situation has been more than handled."

"Good," I snap, brushing past him and heading for the bed closest to the wall. "Now I don't want to hear any more about it."

(**)

"Mmm, Wade."

What? What the hell? I start to say something, but more noises give me pause. I open my eyes, blinking a few times as I try to get my bearings. As I start to roll on to my back, there's another voice, one that is most definitely not Wade. Oh, that insidious bastard.

"What if he-?"

"He won't if we keep it down. And if he does, he'll get quite the show, now won't he?"

That seems to mollify Wade's bed partner. I can't place the other voice, but I really don't care. I open my mouth, ready to put an end to the little show the two of them are trying to put on. God help them both if it's another rookie, because I will beat the shit out of them both for this.

I can hear the rustle of cloth and catch a glimpse of something dark go flying towards the window, most likely a shirt. The mattress is squeaking and protesting a bit as the two bodies shift around, but I won't give them the satisfaction of looking. Fine, let them think their little show is so boring it can't even wake up the man next to them. Satisfied with this course of action, I close my eyes and try to get back to sleep.

"Mmm, Wade... there, right there." And the words end on a sharp gasp and a soft chuckle. I shouldn't be surprised that the big bastard has an ego in bed. It's only fitting.

Closing my eyes might have been a mistake. The sounds seem sharper now. The rasp of skin-on-skin, the familiar gasps and breathy moans and soft whispers are driving me to distraction. My blanket seems much heavier now and far too warm. I won't give them the satisfaction of reacting.

There's a soft growl and a muffled, "Fuck." Wade really isn't much for swearing, so his partner must be fairly talented himself. And going from the little chuckle that comes after it, Wade and I aren't the only egotists in the room. At least my rookie has good taste.

The noises are getting louder now. The rasp of nails is more insistent, the rustle of clothing is hastier than before. Wade's breathing harder now, it seems like he's getting impatient. Hell, so am I. But I won't give them the satisfaction. Chris Jericho is not a man who gets played easily.

I try and distract myself from their moans and gasps, from the slap of skin on skin. All I can focus on is the gentle thudding of the bedposts against the wall. Six, seven...

"Ah fuck, Wade. Right there."

"Mmm, like that do we?"

"Shut up and fuck, Limey."

Eighteen, nineteen...

More moaning, more gasping and a hell of a lot more filthy talk; can't these idiots tell I'm trying to count?

Thirty four, thirty five, it's getting faster now, and I lose count in a hurry.

A few more hard smacks against the wall, some soft murmuring and things finally go quiet. Sons of bitches, I should show them what it means to disrespect the world heavyweight champion. I squeeze my eyes shut more tightly, forcing breath in through the nose and out through the mouth, but it's useless.

The carpet is cool underfoot as I make my way into the washroom. In the darkness, I can't make out anything other than dim shapes. It doesn't matter who it is. Wade and his little playmate will pay dearly for this three a.m cold shower.

(**)

"Listen," Wade's voice is soft and I sure as hell hope he's not hoping for some kind of early morning con- oh right. The bastard isn't talking to me. "You should probably get a move on."

"It's a little late for that," I snap, sitting up, turning towards them. So it's the ginger... Sawyer? Slater. Right, Slater; Christian is going to get a few choice words about keeping his rookie in line. "Of all the unmitigated gall—"

Slater turns on his side facing me, his body settled against Wade's. A blanket covers him from his stomach to his thigh. Wade's hand is under the sheet; whatever he's doing with it makes Slater's eyes flutter and his body shiver.

"You listen to me." Getting their attention is proving a little harder than I expected. "Barrett, Slater, when I get through with the two of you-"

Slater doesn't open his eyes, but he tilts his head back. "Or you could join in."

I have to imagine that Wade looks only half as shocked as I do.

"Think about it," Heath flashes a grin and I take a step forward to smack it off his smug little face. "We could make it up to you for keeping you up all night, it'd be fun as hell..."

"Besides," Wade lifts his lips from Heath's neck just long enough to speak. "You are the only pro in the room. I'm certain you could teach us a thing or two."

"Are you two out of your damn minds?" I glare at them, trying to get their attention before they get too carried away. "The unmitigated gall you two have, trying to proposition me, Chris Jericho, the world heavyweight champion? To even presume that you have the necessary skills to satisfy me is laughable; so laughable that I will prove that you are as amateurish in bed as you are in the ring. Now move over."

I suppose it's never too early for a little pro-to-rookie wisdom.

THE END

Hope you all enjoyed reading this, it was a lot of fun to write.

This is going to be the first story in a series of Wade/Heath ones based on each of the five senses. Some will be a little longer, like this one, others may be drabbles.

Hope you had fun,

Cath


	2. Chapter 2:  Trash Talk

TITLE: Trash Talk

SERIES: 5 Senses

AUTHOR: Catherine

DISCLAIMER: Don't own the guys involved. Names trademarked to WWE, guys own themselves. I don't really have anything you could sue me over anyway.

DISTRIBUTION: Please get my permission first.

RATING: PG-13, or T, depending.

CONTENT: m/m slashiness

SPOILERS: Set before Heath Slater's match against Chris Jericho during Season 1 of NXT.

SUMMARY: It all starts with a bet.

NOTES. Takes place shortly after "Listening In" The other stories in the series will vary a bit more in timeline.

Trash Talk

By: Catherine

Wade stepped as close as he could to the only mirror in the dressing room. He adjusted his lapel, making sure that the yellow rose affixed to it was perfectly in place. Thankfully, there's only one other occupant in the room at the moment. When all of the rookies tried to cram in here, it made changing nearly unbearable. Wade had no idea why all eight of them have been crammed into this room. Just like every week Barrett made a mental note to find the person responsible.

He glanced over at the other occupant, smirking. Though the makeup crew had hidden it well, Wade knew exactly where to spot the little bruise that adorned the side of Heath's neck; after all, he'd put it there himself. "You know that Jericho is going to absolutely wipe the floor with you tonight." Wade informed the other man.

"We'll just see about that," Heath drawled, not looking at the dark haired man. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them past his hips, kicking them aside absently. He reached for his trunks before he noticed Wade watching him out of the corner of his eye. "See something you like?"

Wade snorted and deliberately turned his back to Heath, adjusting his hair. He glanced over at Slater, using the reflection in the mirror.

"You need to hog the mirror so much." Heath said. "Your hair hasn't budged an inch since NXT started."

"I do look forward to Jericho making you tap tonight." Wade returned. "No doubt he'll put on an absolute clinic at your expense ... and your pro couldn't be bothered to show up tonight. Rather telling, don't you think?"

"The only thing I find telling," Heath chuckled, "Is the fact that you haven't once taken your eyes off my ass." He sat down and began to lace up his boots. "Good times, great memories, huh?"

"Don't flatter yourself. If you were a whore, I'd have asked for my money back. Fortunately, I didn't have to spend a dime on you." He smirked even wider, turning to face the redhead.

"Oh please," Heath returned. "You were begging for more; literally and figuratively. And you know something else: I am going to beat your pro."

Wade closed the distance between them. "Not bloody likely."

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is?"

"A wager?" Wade smiled down at the other man. "I do believe that is the first interesting thing you've said in your entire life."

"Cute," Heath met Wade's gaze squarely. "When I win, we go on a date."

"A date?" Wade laughed. "Are you that hard up?"

The comment rolled off Heath; he felt good and confident. "Think of the other night as a test drive; now you've got to work for it. I want the works, Barrett: Dinner, a movie, go-karts, whatever that devious brain of yours can come up with. And it'll cost you a hell of a lot more than a dime." He flicked Wade's flower.

"Fine." Barrett growled, digging his hands into his pockets to keep from readjusting the rose. He would not allow himself to be provoked.

"Well," Heath raised an eyebrow. "Name your terms: What do you want if you win?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Heath frowned.

Wade's smirk returned in full force and he chuckled softly. "I already got what I wanted out of you, Slater."

Heath blinked, then laughed. "I wouldn't bother making the bet if I was you anyway. Now we should seal this properly."

"If you insist," Barrett rolled his eyes and then held out his hand.

Heath grabbed Wade's hand, then hauled the unsuspecting man closer, crushing their mouths together. With his free hand he cupped the back of Wade's neck.

Caught off guard, Barrett froze in place. Once his mind caught up to his body, he forced himself to stay still. He refused to let Slater manipulate him like this. He tried to pull away, but the redhead's nails dug into the nape of his neck, causing him to grunt in pain. For several moments Wade's plan worked and he stood stock still. It wasn't till he felt the slick warmth of Heath's tongue against his lips that his resolve weakened. He couldn't help but remember all of the things that tongue was capable of. Without meaning to, Wade parted his lips, avidly participating in the kiss. His hands came out of his pockets, settling on Heath's hips. Dimly, he could hear the other competitors approaching the locker room, but he could care less.

It was Heath who pulled away first. His fair complexion had betrayed him again, leaving him noticeably flushed. "Wade," he whispered huskily. He leaned in close, his lips brushing against Wade's ear. "Pick me up at seven tomorrow." With that, Heath nipped the lobe and then headed outside, shutting the door behind him.

Wade stood in place, licking his lips slowly. He couldn't help but smile.

THE END

Hope you guys liked this, I anticipate having the rest of the series up shortly.

Cath


End file.
